Sin Francisco
Sin Francisco is the 18th episode of the third season and the 62nd overall episode of Charmed. Summary When the sisters fight a demon cursing people with the seven deadly sins, they must first save themselves from succumbing to the powers of their own sins. Cast Main Cast *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Guest Stars *Kevin Weisman as Lukas *Michael Rodrick as Officer Dean Special Musical Guest *Orgy Co-Starring *JF Pryor as Courier *Julio Herzer as Pastor *Jim Jansen as Professor Kass *Roark Critchlow as Robert Pike *Danny Ricardo as Male Reporter Featuring *Kimberly Wallis as TV Anchor *Beverly Sotelo as Female Reporter Magical Notes The Book of Shadows Seven Deadly Sins :Demonic Infectors keep Crystal Boxes :that contain balls of each of the Seven :Deadly Sins, bottled at The Source and :by The Source. These Demons, who were :once human and consumed by Sin in Life, :use Sin balls to corrupt paragons of Good. :Infectors target a victim's predisposition :to Sin and magnify it with a Sin ball, :leading to the victim's Self-destruction :within hours. The Sin balls can only be :disempowered by destroying the Infector. Identifying the Seven Deadly Sins :P'ride ::an excessive Belief in Oneself :'E'nvy ::the Desire for what Others have :'G'luttony ::the Desire to Overly Indulge :'L'ust ::a craving for pleasures of the body :'A'nger ::uncontrollable fury :'G'reed ::a Craving for Material Wealth or Gain :'S'''loth ::the Avoidance of Work Powers *Telekinesis:' Used by Prue to fling the Demon Courier, to throw the Seven Deadly Sins box to the other side of the road, attempt to make the priest let go of his gun and to throw various objects at Officer Dean. Lukas used it to untie Prue. *'Energy balls: Used by a Demon Courier to attack Robert Pike. *Fading:' Type of teleportation used by the Demonic Courier and Lukas. *'Super Strength:' Used by Lukas to lift the courier. *'Energy Beam:' Used by Lukas to vanquish the courier. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo. *'Premonition:' Used by Phoebe for her own personal gain by getting visions of Officer Dean with his stray button. *'Molecular Immobilization: Used by Piper to freeze Officer Dean, though to no avail. She also used it to freeze Lukas. *Healing:' Used by Leo to heal Piper and Phoebe. Artifacts *'Scrying Crystal '- A magical pendant used for scrying. Used by Prue to scry for unnatural evil. (Unseen) *'Sin Balls' - Seven balls containing the seven deadly sins. Notes and Trivia * Cole does not appear in this episode. * Prue doesn't use her Astral Projection power. * Phoebe doesn't use her Levitation power and her premonitions weren't seen. * The 7 Deadly Sins infected: **Pride:'' Prue Halliwell. **''Gluttony:'' Piper Halliwell. **''Lust:'' Phoebe Halliwell. **''Sloth:'' Leo Wyatt. **''Anger:'' Officer Dean. **''Envy:'' Pastor Roger. **''Greed:'' Robert Pike. * As powers are tied to emotions, Prue and Piper's weren't working properly due to them being infected with sin. * Lukas said pride is the one sin that cannot be beaten by a selfless act. This is proven true, as every good deed Prue does only adds to her own glory, thus fueling her pride. *While infected with sloth, Leo notes that he has been vigilant for sixty years and deserves a break. Leo died in 1942, meaning he has been a Whitelighter about sixty years. * This is the only time that Leo orbs with only Prue. * Holly and Roark Critchlow, who plays Robert Pike, would later star together as a married couple in the movie "Point of Entry". They also both appeared in "Pretty Little Liars". * Darryl asks Prue if she has a death wish, possibly foreshadowing her upcoming death. Prue also ironically states when infected with Pride that nothing can destroy her. Cultural References * Leo is watching the John Wayne movie [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0042895/ Rio Grande]. * Along with "Sand Francisco Dreamin'", this is one of two episode titles that refer to the Charmed Ones hometown of San Francisco. Glitches * When the first innocent was attacked by the demon, Prue telekinetically moves the sin box to the other side of the street where it bumps into the sidewalk. In the next scene, the innocent runs out to get the box, which is now lying in the middle of the street. * When Piper freezes Lukas, the belt of his coat can be seen flapping in the wind of the vortex. * When Lukas is going to infect officer Dean, you can see two balls, but when he closes the box, there are none. * In the Book of Shadows, the entry uncontrollable is spelt without an "r" and disempowered misses the "s". *The bottomless pit opened by Lukas has very obvious fake skull masks on the sides. Gallery Episode Stills 318a.jpg 318b.jpg Quotes :Darryl: (to Prue) You know I've never seen you run away from danger, but I've never seen you run toward it either! :Darryl: ( t''o Prue'') What do you have some kind of death wish or something? :Prue: I'm doing it again, aren't I? :Prue: '''You're right, I'm sorry. :Piper:' Drop the humility crap and give me my sister back. :'Prue:' I don't get it, you, Leo and Phoebe committed selfless acts and got rid of your sins, but I committed many selfless acts and had to wait for Lucas to be vanquished to get rid of mine. :'Piper:' Well Lucas said that Pride was the only sin that could not be beat. Anything you did while under the influence of the sin was for the greater glory of Prue. I guess what he meant was that there is no selfless act to Pride. :'Prue:' But I jumped into a bottomless pit to save the pastor. :'Piper:' Yes, but you did that to win. :'Prue:' What did the Elders have to say? :'Leo:' I don't know... :'Prue:' What do you mean you don't know? :'Leo:' Well I got tired halfway up there so I came back. :'Phoebe:' Guess what? My Ethics Professor kicked me out of class. :'Prue:' What? Why, what happened? :'Phoebe:' I don't know, I don't know. One minute I was telling him why my paper was late, and the next thing, I knew I was . . . unzipping his pants with my teeth. :'Prue: Oh! Oh, Phoebe you do know that charming the pants off someone is just a figure of speech, don't you? International Titles *'''French: Les sept péchés capitaux (The Seven Deadly Sins) *'Czech:' Hříšné San Francisco (Sinful San Francisco) *'Slovak: '''San Francisco, mesto hriechu '' (San Francisco, a City of Sin) *'Russian:' Сан-Франциско—город грехов grehov (San Francisco is a City of Sins) *'Spanish (Spain):' Pecado en San Francisco (Sin in San Francisco) *'Spanish (Syfy):' Pecados originales (Original Sins) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Los pecados (The Sins) *'Portuguese (Brazil): '''Os sete pecados capitais ''(The Seven Deadly Sins) *'Serbian:' Greh Francisco (Sin Francisco) *'Italian:' La Scatola dei Peccati (The Sins' Box) *'German:' Die sieben Todsünden (The Seven Deadly Sins) *'Hungarian:' Bűnös város (City of Sins) * 'Finnish: '''Seitsemän kuolemansyntiä (''The Seven Deadly Sins) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3